


Bad Poems

by Misha_Simp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Simp/pseuds/Misha_Simp
Summary: These are just some bad poems I wrote... decided to post them for fun. All three are really short. Don't expect much!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bad Poems

MY DEAR

I've lived many years,  
but held no one near.

Yet with you here,  
my head is clear.

Don't go my dear,  
losing you is my greatest fear.

WAKE

In my head,  
my thoughts race.

In your hands,  
my heart breaks.

From my eyes,  
my tears chase.

From you leaving,  
my destruction in your wake.

SCHOOL

Stuck for seven long hours,  
Captured and labored.  
Herded like cattle,  
Our lives are not our own.  
One mistake can be fatal,  
Lost to the sea of failure.


End file.
